In Her Mind
by Tsuki no Okami
Summary: In her mind, Serena has Melody, Damon, Arabella, and Rayne. Four others who share her mind and body. No one knows. No one cares. But Darien, an aspiring psychologist, is determined to help.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Everyone

Hey everyone! Here is a creation of my works of imagination. I hope you will like this! Please review, review, review! And critics are welcome, though keep in mind I am new at this. I hope one day I am able to become one of Fanfics most sought out writer though! Enjoy the first chapter please and review with comments, tips, hints! Enjoy!

In my mind, darkness surrounds as lonely figures stay hidden in the corner of my blank memory. My whole life has been emptiness and darkness, memory loss a common thing for me whenever they take over. I am but not my own person. Only another name and being sharing one body. One body that is being fought over by many other... Personalities.

At the age of 5 during kindergarten, I would often space out in one area and regain consciousness later, learning that I am somewhere else and many minutes, sometimes hours, have passed. During this time span that I wasnt in control of my being, I was apparently the 'wild child' getting into trouble and rebelling against others, especially older authority, and especially against older males.

That was when I learned of Melody. Melody was also my age, residing in my mind. It was she who drew on the walls and spat in the adults faces. It was she who kicked my uncle 'where the sun doesn't shine' and it was she who cut off all the fingers and hair of the mean girl's Barbie doll. Melody is a rebelling child, very controlling and a total brat. It was her way or no way. The no way results in a huge temper tantrum that can make your ears bleed from trying to claw and peel them off as I've been told. Melody hates adults, especially men. She told me that her daddy doesn't care and abuses her which I don't get since don't we technically have the same daddy? Maybe Melody comes from another world and just so happens want to reside in my mind? This 5 year old always gets in trouble and leave ME to deal with all the mess!

"It's not me! Melody did it!"

"Melody who? Your imaginary friend? Now go clean up that mess!"

Maybe Melody really was an imaginary friend that started to take over my body... But then the others appeared.

For the next 5 years I've learned to deal with Melody in my mind and it was normal for me to be taken over by her. Melody continued to stay the same age of 5 while I grew and became a 10 year old. The problem was, Whenever Melody came out, everyone else thought that I was crazy for acting like the bratty 5 year old. She was a sweet child to those she cared for though. She cared for me, the one who cares for 'her' body (it technically is MINE but I don't want to ruin her hopes and start a tantrum) and loves our mother, behaving for only her. I became content and accepted the fact that my body was no longer my own and someone else is sharing it with me. Only one other person.. Right?

That summer, while riding my bike and listening to Melody hum a tune in my mind, I was shocked and almost crashed when another, more boyish voice, spoke up in the back of my mind, asking Melody to shut up. Melody, in return, only pouted and told 'Damon' to leave her alone and that she like singing. Obviously I was forgotten, but I didn't mind, listening to the two bicker to see if I can find out more information about this Damon. That summer, I welcomed Damon into my 'family'.

Damon was a typical 10 year old boy, loving cars and other things boys his age are interested in. According to Melody, he was always there, along with the others, (my gosh there were OTHERS!) but they were all either too shy or only wanting to come out when I approach their age. Damon wasn't all of a hassle. He stayed mostly quiet, not liking all the female things going on, but when he do, there would most likely be bickering going on between him and Melody. When Damon comes out, everyone just assume that I'm in my 'tomboy phase' not quite realizing that they are all not quite me... It was a wonder no one found out yet since Melody and Damon always respond to by their respected names that they made sure everyone knew. In my room I now had 3 areas. One for me with all my schoolbooks and books. I love reading and mature fast for my age. Another area has dolls and some stuffed animals that were all for Melodys enjoyment and the last corner has toy cars and some toy guns for Damon. I was now also sharing my mind with a 10 year old boy.

Shortly after Damon appeared, dear sweet little Arabella entered the realm of my mind. She is 3 years old, and a quiet and shy girl around others. With our mother and father, she opened up a little more and was apparently mom and dad's favorite. Even though I was 10, with 3 year old Arabella, mother can dote on her more and father says she is his 'sweet little angel' again. It is amazing how naïve my parents can be, no matter how much I love them. Who doesn't notice their child acting weirdly and change personalities? Perhaps they themselves were in denial about me. Now a fourth pile of things were added into my room. Lollipops and stuffed animals were abundant for Arabella. She also has a yellow blanket. Arabella has a habit of sucking her thumb, so Damon insisted my parents to stack up on lollipops for her. Melody loves to steal some from Arabella, but the little one doesn't mind, instead insisting to share. With dear Arabella's sweet angelic voice with a softness that makes everyone's hearts melt, I gladly welcomed this little one into my mind.

When I was 12 and in the middle of taking a test, one of my personalities took over. I woke up and discovered the ripped paper in half infront of me with my teacher's penmanship circling a big fat F on the paper. I was shocked, not believing that Arabella, Damon, or even Melody would do this to me. I was right. It wasn't them. That day, Rayne decided to show up. A 17 year old fighter, Rayne is like an older and tougher Melody. She speaks her mind and will gladly put anyone in their place. Rayne likes the color black and made my parents believed I was going through the 'rebellious' stage. If only they knew that my mind and body is now also sharing it with a 17 year old girl. I now have 5 different sections in my room. Rayne loves painting and dark poetry so her area is on my desk with her artistic utensils lying everywhere next to her iPod that stores all her music. I have finally welcomed all of my personalities into my mind, my little family.

Two years after learning about Rayne, my last and final personality, I have learned to accept the fact that my body and mind is not only mine anymore. I always thought that this was normal and my parents were as naïve as ever, too blind to realize the truth. It was only then, when I met _him_ did I finally realize what was truly going on.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Darien

Hey guys! Back again with a new chapter! I'm so excited and glad that some people have apparently taken an interest in this story. It is sad that I only have a couple reviews though. C'mon guys, don't be a silent reader! Reviews make me giddy and inspire me more! It will only take a few seconds to just give me a quick review! If you have anything to say, just say it! I am new at this so any helpful tips will help me. Enjoy the second chapter and REVIEW please!

~Okami-chan

He was walking down the street when I suddenly bumped into him. Or rather, Arabella did. Her eyes stared up into his and with her angelic whisper softly said, "I'm sorry sir." He stared at her in shock, wondering how a 14 year old girl manage to have such a soft and childlike voice. His eyes softened when noticing her curious widened eyes full of innocence staring up at him. With midnight blue eyes gazing down at the teen a foot shorter than him, he smiles. Arabella's smile widens further. It was at that moment that Darien Shields entered my life. All five of our lives.

Darien Shields is an 18 year old college student, majoring in the field of psychology. It was with his eyes that were training to become a psychologist, did he notice the odd behaviors of mine.

Rayne was the one who had the next encounter with Mr. Shields. She was in the arcade, sipping on a chocolate milkshake when Darien walked in, going to the counter to order his usual coffee. When he spun around, he noticed me, or rather Rayne and smiled, walking up to her. "Hey there Arabella." Rayne looks up with an annoyed look on her face and that scowl of hers. "Arabella isn't here. It's me today." Darien was taken aback, but soon covered it up with a smile, the same one he used with Arabella and chuckles. "Forgive me then, me." Rayne stares at him in bewilderment, half expecting him to just ignore her like all the other adults. It was at that moment that her little barrier surrounding her heart was slowly breaking, only for Darien...

Arabella giggles softly in the background of my mind. "Isn't he nice?" Rayne could only mentally nod slowly, still taking in the fact that a dark, handsome college guy was talking to HER! (She is, afterall, still a teenage girl). Rayne winces in pain when Melody squeals in our mind. "I want to meet him! Oh he seems so nice and cute! Rayne I'm going out NOW!" Rayne sighs, feeling herself being pulled back while Melody takes over, all while I am still 'unconscious'.

It seems that I am the only one not aware of anything when the others take over. It is an unfair disadvantage, making my memory loss apparent, though sometimes the others would try to help, giving me flashbacks of what happened. For now, though, I am only surrounded in darkness...

The transformation from Rayne to Melody was apparent to Darien. From the slight scowl on our face, it suddenly became a wide grin and twinkling eyes. Darien stares amused. "And who might you be?" By this time it was aware to Darien that I was not quite normal.

Melody gave him her high pitched giggle, clearly already liking him. "Melody! You're cute." Her nose scrunch up cutely and give him a head-to-toe examination, making Darien raise an eyebrow in amusement. His trained eyes staring at her while he chuckles. "And how old are you Melody?" She look up and give him a cheeky smile, holding up one hand with all fingers spread out wide. "Five!"

This time, Darien's playful nature disappeared,replaced with a serious look on his face as he stare, trying to decode me, or rather Melody. The mischievious girl only giggles and stare back waiting patiently, instead of screaming and shouting like she would've done with any other male adult.

"I like him." She giggles in our mind. Rayne only rolled her eyes while Arabella pouted, jealous at the thought that the handsome man she first met is now being stolen away from her by Rayne and now Melody. Damon only huffs. "You chicks are always fighting over a guy. I can tell he's a doctor of some kind. He will use us and try to get us to leave Serena!"

The girls only ignore him as Melody look down at the chocolate milkshake, scrunching up her nose. "I don't like chocolate." Darien smiles and holds out his hand. "Then come with me to the counter while I order you another milkshake. My treat, hm?"

Nodding her head eagerly, Melody grabs his hand as he lead her over to the counter where Andrew was busy cleaning the already spotless area. "Hey Andrew a strawberry milkshake for this little lady." Her eyes brighten, wondering how this man seem to know that strawberries was her favorite.

The older teen looks up, smiling. "Right away, Dare. Hey Serena!" Melody only pouted. "Melody!" She never really liked Serena's cousin. He was always getting them all confused.

Andrew sighs shaking his head slightly, thinking this is one of those moments his cousin is playing games again. "Well alright, _Melody_ I see you have met my best friend." She only nods and gladly accepted the milkshake that Serena's cousin handed her, all while Darien watch the encounter. Didn't Andrew find it odd that his cousin has different names?

While pondering about this, he suddenly notices Melody not drinking the milkshake anymore. Instead, she's scrunching up the bottom of her shirt frustratedly, with a slight glare on her face. Or rather, his. Damon. Darien notices. "Are you alright? Not liking your milkshake? We can get you another one." He says in a gentle voice. Damon looks up with nostrils flaring and a fiery glare directed towards Darien. "I don't like _you_ buddy! I know what you are up to! Just leave us ALL alone!"

Damon gets up and stomps away, ignoring the cries of protest coming from the girls in our mind while having Darien stare after in shock. He had met another personality of mine. Andrew also stare after. "That must've been 'Damon'. I hate Serena when she's like that. She's been having these weird personality changes ever since I can remember, when she was very young." He sighs shaking his head as Darien watch, curious to the fact that his best friend doesn't care, or even notice the fact that his cousin has something wrong with her, or rather, him at this moment.

It was at that moment, while watching Damon stomp down the streets heading home, did Darien decide that he will care. He will find out. And he will help all five of us.


End file.
